


Through the Looking Glass

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THE Scene from "Backtrack"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> THE Scene from "Backtrack"

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a DIY challenge on Tea & Swiss Roll from September 2013  
> Prompt - Through the Looking Glass  
> Quotations from Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland"  
> Big thanks to sw33n3y for the prompt, some help and some encouragement!


End file.
